my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kumiko Toshiko
Kimiko Toshiko '''(皇子敏子) also known as '''Hero Defender :Ownerless (音トレイ')',she is a student at the UA High School Department of Support from 1-H, and temporarily after an attack on grade 1-A, she became a teacher's assistant. . Appearance Kimiko is a girl of medium height, slightly more developed than other classmates. Because of the weirdness, her hair has changed the green color and has rather cat eyes with brown iris, with particularly long eyelashes below and on the sides. Her face is surrounded by short hair, fluffy, with a pleasant green color, formerly white.During school hours she wears a normal UA female uniform,but no jacket. Her hero's costume consists of a white leotard with a high collar and a red long right sleeve and torso. She has black leggings that bend in front of his ankles . She has a black belt tied at the waist. Personality Kimiko is quite volatile, but extremely intelligent. Despite her ability to plan without errors many years in advance, she sometimes works without knowing why, even surprising himself. According to her friends, Kimiko has a childish enthusiasm, continuing the game she created. She is also somewhat dismissive when she changed the name of Isao without his consent or when she refused to explain Hana for more details. Despite this, her charm attracts more colleagues later in life. In addition, Kimiko admires people who rely on their own abilities to achieve their goals, as evidenced by her challenges for Deku, and who show passion in what they do: in fact, Kimiko is above all an enthusiastic student. Always trying to save people in need no matter how impossible this seems. Because of her carefree and eccentric nature, most people often consider Kimiko as the evil secretary of UA Hight Scool. This may be due to her seemingly lack of care when Hana was dying and never visited her in the hospital. Her indifference to her friend's condition caused the students to complain about her and shout at her. Despite this, Kimiko is very concerned about Hana in her own way: she sent her through tedious tasks to strengthen herself. At the same time, however, it is suggested that Kimiko cannot cope with the responsibility of the student, the secretariat and dealing with the restoration of her neighbor. Despite the enthusiastic personality, when you get to know her or in her presence she talks about the characters Kimiko, I become cold and direct. I don't show much involvement, but realizing that this way scares others, he returns (sometimes forcibly) to the enthusiastic self. Kimiko contrasts strongly with her best friend Tadao, despite the fact that she is very mature when it comes to thinking as well as emotions, in some cases when you can use angry voice and apply rationality better than Tadao, even in the calculation of terrifying use such as Michi's death while Tadao succumbs to his rage and loses his logical thinking. What to stop Kimiko bringing him to hospitals because of Kimiko's blow that sent him orthodox to his deathbed. Skills She mastered Quirk in a very short time and is considered a very qualified user. In theoretical knowledge, it can divide students into defense, attack and diversion; and is an expert in designing and creating inventions, games in particular. Despite being considered a bad secretary by many, Nezu himself said that through Kimiko's work, the school had the best years ever.She is a Quirk user called 'Limit a believing sinner'. Quirk Physically * Increased Strength: Before the events at Boku no Hero Academy, Kimiko was able to effortlessly transport Haruo while running, a man so hard that five adult men were unable to land together. After training in UA, she was able to lift a weight of 2 tons, as well as smash the stone pillars with a blow and send opponents several times larger than her, hitting the wall several dozen meters, pushing with one hand. Later, at the UA Sports Festival , during the first year; proved strong enough to lift and throw stone ring plates effortlessly, break a metal rod in half with a blow, and break the opponent's (Bunko) wrists in a split second, grabbing them. She alone was able to throw the ball to another country. * Increased speed and reflexes: During the UA exam (despite the recommendations) she considered her speed as the main asset in the fight, Midnight's praise even though she was slower than Akiko. Her speed allowed her to avoid some of Aizawa's attacks and surprise him for a moment. Despite the fact that Akiko proved to be faster than her, Kimiko was able to track her eye movements. Intelligence Kimiko Toshiko is a genius with encyclopedic knowledge of all scientific things. She is well versed in chemistry, physics, engineering, geology, biology and mathematics. Kimiko is able to easily create various useful tools and gadgets, medicines and, above all, games. As a child, she designed and built a working miniature rocket ship along with many other advanced and experimental machines. However, Kimiko does not compare herself to such a master as when it comes to building skills, because Higari Maijima has much more experience than she. In addition to her scientific knowledge, Kimiko also has great resourcefulness and an analytical mind, apparently never having a lack of options available. She is a brilliant programmer, she created a game popular all over the world, but did not give her name, becoming an anonymous author. As a child, she was very greedy and 'drove over the corpses' to her destination, so she can manipulate very well, she has a lot of knowledge about the human psyche. Through to her great knowledge of the human mind, she is able to analyze and understand vague messages or drawings. She can imitate human voices to the point that it is indistinguishable from the original. She can decipher Tadao's message when Ilda immediately surrendered. Fluent in Japanese and English. She answered in English when Hizashi tried to mislead her. Statistics History Kimiko's father, a known villain-Kaito Toshiko, was convicted while her mother was pregnant with her. She wore it for a full ten months to protect her from the police who tried to remove the last trace of Kaito's blood. She was born on the anniversary of her father's execution. Her mother lived long enough to name her. Nezu hid Kimiko as a favor to Kaito, she was moved to Tokyo. Kimiko was taken care of by Nezu's friend - Shino Sosaki. Kimiko traveled around the city, causing problems and beating other people who spoke badly about her father, which gave her praise from Tsuchikawa. At one point, Kimiko became friends with Hana, Hayato, Mei and Tadao. When the children at school turned to her because of her father. Kimiko didn't care and started designing games, which revealed her above average mind. Sasaki decided to teach her self-defense until her talent for quick learning in all areas was discovered. When Kota 'joined' Pussycats he and Kimiko got along very well, much better than Kota with his own family. Kimiko and he hated heroes. When Hana decided to join the heroes department in UA, they both laughed at her and sent her to the store for yogurt. When it turned out that the store was attacked by villains, Kimiko ran there and overpowered the villains without using her quirk. In this way, she received recommendations for the UA and many other schools of heroes. When Toshiko rejected all of Kota's suggestions, he told her that he could be a scientist there, which eventually caused her to take the exam. By accident, she reached the exam for the hero's actions and destroyed several robots, which she eventually improved, thanks to which she got to 1-H. When Midnight learned about this, she was the first to notice that the robots had been improved and had more functions, for which Toshiko praised. In the middle of the exam she got to where she is and destroying the wall she went to the right place where she passed the exam without problems. Already on the first day she shone at the ceremony of ceremonies, where she was chosen as a school secretary for her 'incredible merits'. What she refused to the public. Nezu very much wanted his plan to succeed, so that she would agree to send her to Nejire, who eventually persuaded her. When League of Villains attacked, 1-A was a student who helped rescue this class. Eventually, with Aizawa's return, Kimiko became an assistant teacher. Trivia * According to her observation and Midoriya observations, Kimiko is very good with men of all kinds. He is not afraid of Tomur and his violent outbursts, and even most of the time deals with his unstable personality. * Kimiko is sometimes drawn with drawings reminiscent of cats (paws, ears, lips) in humorous situations. * Kimiko fought in the illegal boxing ring in the past. * Kimiko had several failed suicide attempts. * She rides a motorcycle. * Kimiko is the leader of the yakuza gang. * The name Kimiko consists of 'Ōji' (皇 emperor) and 'ko' (子 child), resulting in 'Kimiko' (皇子 child of the empress). Her surname consists of 'Toshi' (敏 agile) and 'ko' (子 child), which creates 'Toshiko' (敏 子 agile child, wise child) Quotes * (To Momo)'I don't have to be a hero to help someone. So don't thank me.' * (To Isao) 'Tadao is suffering now !!! Someone who was his friend was ruthlessly killed! Even his mind changed. When we say Tadao sit in the hospital because I was pissed and he only made it worse !!! That's why I hit him! If you get up without warning, you look like you won't be able to hold it together. So you have to promise to call him by name first! This is my only condition! Let him know that everything is all right. He worried about you, up to the minute I hit him, and probably not conscious now either. Give him a break. Please. Calm your mind. Only you, Isao, can do it now. No one else can reach him. Not me ... I can't help him anymore !! * (To Michi's corpse) 'The damned is the one who makes wishes !! And I just want you to come back to us, you are my friend. Not our friend! Please don't leave us' * (To Katsuki) 'I'm glad I could be here with you ... No, that's not all. I'm really glad to meet you! ' * (To Aizawa) 'One of the others who really follow Michi's spirit is Tadao.' * (To All Might) 'I realize this. If he uses this power, my life will shrink, but I have been striving for it since I was a child. And the reason I fight with you is a set for killing my father. For you it could have been a villain and he was a hero to me! ' * (To Mei,Hana and Isao, flashback) 'Let's be friends!' * (To the audience at the UA Sports Festival) 'In the stories, it is the bahators who are waiting for the ionor and glory, and what about their powerful weapons and armors?! Those who created them are also heroes in their own way. It seemed to me that I would follow in their footsteps, knowledge and tools cannot solve every problem ... not everything can be repaired. Waiting for the end of the battle to stick armor and wounds is not enough! If you fight alongside the heroes you can protect them in time. I am Kimiko Toshiko and I will be a hero who protects other heroes. Will you sacrifice yourself in this? Will I become number one at this festival? I don't know, but I will try, even for my class, 1-H!' Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:Quirk Accumulation Category:Transformation Quirks